


He Was Always Mine

by Leloi



Category: Wreckers (2011)
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, F/M, Infidelity, POV First Person, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/pseuds/Leloi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was always mine… even from the beginning." </p>
<p>David's POV of what happens in the movie plus background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Was Always Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I re-watched Wreckers... and this happened. I'm trying to give voice to my feels. 
> 
> Not really edited... more free form than my usual stuff.

He was always mine… even from the beginning. Mum cheated and dad never forgave them. Mum always blamed Nick for ruining her marriage. I did what I could, but being so young myself I couldn’t do much. The moment that red faced squalling infant entered the house he was mine… mine to raise and nurture. No five year old should ever be asked to do such a thing. I fed him, dressed him. I was father and mother… but I was only a child myself. 

Dad’s fists started the moment Nick could crawl and reach for him, craving what I was too young to give him. I took the blows. At night when he cried I held him. No one wanted him… only me. He was my brother… he was all I had. He was the only reason I stayed for as long as I did. The things his own mother would tell him…

I promised myself if I ever became a dad I would not allow the mother of my child to ever make the child feel unwanted… hated. 

My infertility came as an accident. The details as to how aren’t important. It involved my father and it was painful. I didn’t know it had caused serious damaged until I was asked to father a child. I was told there was a slim chance it would reverse itself… but I never really gave it much hope or thought until Dawn…

Dawn… I had hoped…

When she met Nick I saw the chemistry… the way they looked at each other. It hurt to see them together… to see her look at him with wonder and awe. My dear little brother… Casanova. Pillager of women. When I saw them sing together… I realized he could very easily steal her away from me. She was the mother he never had. But he could also give her the child I couldn’t. He was still whole... unlike me.

I always assumed the child she carried was Nick’s. I pushed them together, knowing how my brother collects women. I wouldn’t let him hurt her, of course not… I told him how much she wanted a baby of her own.

And I saw…

I thought I saw… 

The door was open, I heard noises… I went upstairs and there she was, beneath a man I assumed was Nick. I left before they knew I was there. 

I admit… the jealousy got to be too much. I love them both with all my heart but seeing them together. I began to understand how dad must have felt, seeing mom with her lover. So much anger… 

But I know I can’t give her what she wants… Only he can! It was unfair and… it hurt. So he had to leave.

The barbeque was mostly quiet. I got a call from work and it didn’t help my mood. When I returned Gary told what Nick had done. With a child burned by my brother and my student fighting for her life… I was in no mood. Nick announced that he shagged Sharon and all hell broke loose with Dawn in the middle. I think I lost my mind. I felt dad within me… the bloody bastard I had raised and loved… and cared for… Damn you, Nick! He burned a fucking CHILD! A child like we had been… like my student is… how can you HURT a child? And why couldn’t you keep your dick where it belongs? You have to go and shag Gary’s WIFE along with my own? I looked the other way… but you had to be GREEDY!

After that Nick was gone.

Dawn asked me where he was… how would I know? She’s the one shagging him and I really didn’t care where he went. Later I found her going through my wallet. Fifty five quid was gone… I knew she found him. I looked the other way.

Let him leave… let us get back to our lives… this whole idea to let him give her what she wants… a mistake.

When she passed out on the lawn I thought he had hurt her. Instead I found that she was pregnant.

Pregnant. 

I was so… relieved. 

I know my father never felt anything but hatred when he found out my mum was pregnant with Nick.

And yet I felt relief. I could provide… I could give her what she needed… even if it didn’t come from my own broken body I didn’t care. This child was mine because I lay claim to it as my own.

After Ben was born… 

I saw Gary hold Ben and I realized who I actually seen shag my wife. 

When we got home we put Ben down for a nap and sat together at the table. Dawn seemed far away, distant.

My finger traced the tabletop as I pondered my words. “I thought it was Nick… but it wasn’t, was it?”

Dawn shook her head and sniffled as she stared down at her own hands. “Where is Nick?”

“I don’t know.”

“He loved you.”

I blink, hearing her use of past tense. I remembered her accusing me of getting rid of him. “Loved?”

“He said… he belonged to you… like he was a possession.”

“He was always mine… from the moment of his birth. My mum cheated and my dad never forgave them. My mum blamed him for her marriage falling apart. The only one who wanted him… was me.”

“Then where is he?”

“I protected him but I could never control him. He acted out… stole. Candy… biscuits… cigs… girlfriends… wives.”

Dawn frowned and I wrapped my arm around her back to comfort her. 

“He’ll come back… when he needs us.”

“I don’t think he’s coming back.” Dawn whispered. “He left everything behind… everything.”

“What did you see?”

“I… there was a photo… of him and Gary all messed up.”

And then I knew that Gary had not only taken my wife… but my brother.

\--Finis

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Wreckers again today to see what I could get out of it...
> 
> I have read other people's interpretations of David's non-verbal facial expressions to hint at abuse towards Dawn... but re-watched the Karaoke scene and I think he's about to cry. It then resolves into jealousy. So I wanted to give voice to that... also to give my interpretation of some of the cryptic dialog. 
> 
> Someone even commented that David doesn't even go to Dawn's choir concert (which is proof that he is a horrible, abusive husband that doesn't care about her)... He had a PTA meeting. I did not know they had PTA (Parent Teacher Association) outside of America until I saw this movie. According to Wikipedia USA, UK and Japan all have PTA (yes, I am a member of the PTA for my kids' school). 
> 
> I also think... seeing the messed up photograph of Gary and Nick that Gary may be responsible for Nick's disappearance. He was really angry about Nick stealing his wife... again (he stole a girlfriend when he was 13). So... second time through I'm thinking Gary.


End file.
